Turian Age
by Darka Silvath
Summary: Garrus finds himself in the Dragon Age Origins Verse just after trying to reach the matter-transporter to the Citadel at the end of ME3. Will he ever get home? It seems pretty unlikely.


-0-0-0-

There was grass and fields as far as the eye could see, Garrus was sure this wasn't earth. Looking a bit further to his left from the tree he was propped up against he could see what looked like an ancient wooden house positioned on a hill, further ramshackle like buildings were positioned past the fields of grain further off.

Garrus pulled some of the leaves off the tree and pressed them into the AiC (acidic-converter) before cautiously munching on them to try and revive some of his lost strength. He was glad he had his omni-tool with inbuilt acidic-converter or he would have died of hunger on this world, alone. Thank the spirits that Tali had insisted on him having it installed. The acidic-converter was a tool used for species that had dextro acid needs, as it would convert amino acid nutrients to make them compatible for consumption.

The add-on to the omni-tools had become as popular as the human idea of attaching an energy blade for melee combat. Every dextro species had quickly had it incorporated in case they got cut off from supplies during the war and had to make do on their own, sadly the humans hadn't refined the devices taste so every meal made with it tasted worse than emergency rations - if that was even possible.

Pushing himself to his feet the Turian-sniper made his way towards the settlement, his omni-tool hadn't been very helpful in contacting anyone, so hopefully the settlement would have better reception or a com-unit he could use.

Limping slowly had taken quite a while but in the end it was worth it as he approached the wooden structure that resembled one of those old mills he'd seen in movies that Shepard and Joker had forced the crew to watch on one of the occasions that the two had declared 'Movie Night'. Usually the site of an old structure like that had prompted the arrival of a chainsaw-wielding maniac so understandably Garrus was on full alert.

Thus he wasn't too startled by the appearances of a large crowd of citizens unarmed save for burning torches and what looked like pitchforks.

The crowd of humans approached cautiously clutching at their weapons. before one of on the more nervous members screamed pointing at him frantically.

"Its' a Demon!"

"I'm not a Demon you morons, I'm a Turian!" Startled by the odd reactions of the badly dressed humans Garrus raised his mandibles in surprise. He received shocked looks from the collected human crowd.

"It's a Turian Demon!" The mob surged forward, thinking fast and unkeen to be swarmed with his many injuries Garrus quickly shouted, "Haha yes you have fallen into my trap, now you are close enough for me to eat your souls!"

The Turian nearly broke into a coughing fit (both from pain and laughter) as the startled mob froze in their steps, some tripped over each other as they turned and ran away screaming.

With another raised mandible Garrus sighed before slumping against the hilly mound at the base of the wooden structure he had seen from his tree. The stone wall at closer inspection appeared to be more of a bridge, though broken in several places by what looked like large energy blasts. As the Turian-sniper once more pushed himself to his feet to head more cautiously into town he spotted another commotion, the same mob that had nearly assaulted him before.

As he approached them from behind he could make out some of the conversation, "..Loghain said the Wardens were working with the Darkspawn but he never mentioned that they were summoning Demons to aid them as well, this is less for money and more for Justice, attack!" With that mob surged forward on two fronts, one towards Garrus who with a sigh quickly gunned down the nearest with little to no effort and the group the mob had mainly been facing. With a cry of "For the Grey Wardens" annihilated the enemy with a ruthless effectiveness similar to Shepard.

With the mob put down to rest the survivors looked at each other in confusion, Garrus could see a brown-haired man wearing old fashioned armour, in fact both his and the white haired man (who Garrus could have sworn he could see small horns poking out the corner of the man's head) looked like they had come fresh out of a medieval themed movie. Of the two women, the one with black hair wore an outfit that showed more skin than an Asari whore and an expression of friendliness compared to a Krogan the other was of more interest to the Turian for that one bore and almost striking resemblance to Commander Shepard.

Wherever he was Garrus knew it might be a long while before he could get back to civilization, let alone back to the war.

-0-0-0-


End file.
